A Demon's Love
by TealEye
Summary: Crimson flames were everywhere. People all around her were being burnt, dying in pain. The demon cackled with evil laughter. "This is what you pitiful humans get for summoning me, The Great Demon Lord Dragneel!" He threw a fire ball at another person. Everything was chaos around Lucy, but...why did she feel so safe? ONE-SHOT


Red flames were everywhere, destroying everything in their path. People screaming bloody murder, clutching their heads as their bodies went up in flames. All I could do was watch in horror, as the demon king cackled, watching the pitiful humans die.

"This is what you get for summoning the demon king Lord Dragneel!"

The monster had a very handsome human face, but it was terrifying too. His pearl white teeth were sharp, his green eyes slits. He had a few red scales appearing under his eyes. But the oddest thing about him, was his hair, which was bubble gum pink.

"Burn! All of you!" He boomed, laughing.

Then, he turned to me. My expression must've confused him. He stopped as soon as he met my eyes. The flames disappeared, except for a few wisps that were traveling across his body.

"Why aren't you running in terror?" He asked, completely surprised.

"You don't look like a demon." I said, coming closer to him.

"W-what?" He seemed truly shocked. I had no idea why I wasn't scared. In fact, I felt rather...safe, near him. I was about a foot away from him now. His long, muscled body seemed to tower over mine.

"You don't scare me."

"But I'm the demon king, Natsu Dragneel! Everyone fears me and my fellow demons."

He protested. Now, he sounded like a kid. All the flames were gone now. His teeth turned back to normal, except for his canines: They were sharper than usual. HIs eyes turned black, the red scales disappearing.

I giggled. It seemed like I was talking to a normal human being.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" He pouted.

"But...you seem like so much of a human, and not a demon." I said, putting a hand over my mouth to try to stop the giggles.

He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway...I can't go back now. The gate closed. Whoops." He said.

Gate?

"Where are you gonna go?" I asked. I think I had enough room in my apartment…

"I have no idea. Nice talking to you, uh…" He trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I said, putting my hand out for him to shake.

He seemed to hesitate, but he put his hand out and wrapped it around mine. His hand was huge, and warm. But, he shook too hard.

"Ow!" I yelped, pulling back. I think he just broke my hand!

Natsu looked surprised.

"What?"

I cradled my hand against my chest.

"You have a strong grip there." I gritted through my teeth.

"Oh! Sorry, demons are way stronger than humans. Sorry, gotta be more careful around you." He said, chuckling nervously. He ran his hand through his spiky hair sheepishly.

"Anyway, Luce, you're weird." He said, smiling.

It was beautiful: His perfect, straight, white teeth glittered. It warmed me to the bone, making me heart flutter. He seemed so...cute? Hot? Handsome? You name it, Natsu was it.

Wait…

"Did you just call me weird?" I demanded, offended.

He laughed. It was such a nice sound.

"Yeah, 'cause you're weird. But in a good way." He said, still having that smile on his face.

"And how exactly am I weird? And what's with 'Luce'? We just met! No time for nicknames!" I said.

"Calm down! Well, you seem like a nice person, so I gave you a nickname."

"So you gave me a nickname because I'm nice?" I said very slowly. Just who on earth was this guy?

"Yup!" He sounded like a kid again.

I scoffed.

"Who's the weird one now?" I teased, poking his warm, very toned chest.

"Still you." He said, leaning into my face.

I pouted. He laughed at my expression. When he laughed, I smiled and giggled.

"So, you wanna stay at my place?" I offered, hoping he would say yes.

He suddenly turned serious.

"Luce…"

I gulped.

"Yes?"

"...Do you have food?" Still serious.

"Of course I do! What human being doesn't?!"

He smiled a wicked smile at me, which sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"I'm not human. Did you already forget that I was a demon?" He said slyly, cocking his head.

"O-of course not. Now, are you coming or not?" I huffed, walking towards the charred door. Mostly everything in here was with burnt, or destroyed.

"Hell yeah! Free food!" The almighty Demon Lord Dragneel cheered, running out the door.

"Ah, wait! You don't know where I live!" I called, but he was already gone.

I sighed.

How in the world was I going to live with this guy for the night?

* * *

**One shot completed! I think it went pretty well. I hope you enjoyed!**

**-TealEye**


End file.
